Some work vehicles and implements may include one or more hoses, cables, tubes, wire, flexible pipe, conduits, or other work lines. These work lines may have an end connected to one component of the work machine and a second end connected to another component of the work machine. In some cases, the work lines may be configured to convey a hydraulic fluid, a pneumatic fluid, or an electrical current between the components. In other words, the work lines may establish hydraulic, pneumatic, or electrical communication between the components.
For example, in a work vehicle, hydraulic lines may extend between and connect a hydraulic fluid source and a hydraulic actuator. The hydraulic actuator may be configured for actuating an implement, for driving a ground wheel in rotation, or for actuating another component. In other words, hydraulic fluid may flow through the lines to operate the actuator to drive movement of the implement, ground wheel, or other component.